The Righter of Two Wrongs
by theSuperGirlvillian
Summary: Oliver comes back for the summer and Miley has to decide whether to tell him the truth about her feelings or let him and his new girlfriend be. Moliver.


Title: A Letter a Day makes the Oliver Stay

**Title: The Righter of Two Wrongs**

**Summary: Oliver comes back for the summer with his girlfriend and Miley must choose whether to let the happy couple be or tell Oliver her true feelings.**

**Pair: Miley and Oliver of course.**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: So I wrote this a while ago. I'm still working on my other story I just thought it would be fun to post this up, see what happens.**

"_Dear Oliver,_

_I miss you so much! I've been trying to study for finals all day. Notice I used the word 'trying'. Seriously, I've had so many distractions. You wouldn't believe how many people are bugging me this week. Geez! Sometimes I wish I could just go to a deserted island and live there forever. You probably don't want to know about all the people who bugged me today…but I'm gonna tell ya anyway! _

_Okay, so first my dad told me to go study for my finals. I was going to go to the mall with Lilly, but he stopped me right before I got out the door and said, "Miley Ray, what the heck are you doing leaving this house when you have finals all next week? Get up to your room and go study!" Of course I pleaded with hi telling him I had already studied (Which was a lie, obviously. lol.). _

_He didn't believe me, unfortunately, so I was sent up to my room. I did study though, science, ya know? My worst subject. I wasn't twenty minutes later when he came up to my room and asked me to clean the kitchen! I told him it was Jackson's turn, and pointed out the fact that he had wanted me to study…but of course he pulled the we're all part of this family crap, and it wouldn't hurt you to take a break. So I cleaned the kitchen…and it was disgusting. You wouldn't believe the crap my brother and my dad eat, well, I guess you would know. lol._

_So I get back to my room and before I even open my book Lilly calls me on my cell phone and asks where I am, even though I had already called her and told her I couldn't go. She tells me to sneak out and I tell her that it's out of the question—if my dad found out he would've grounded me for the rest of my life, or longer. So I invited Lilly over to study, which was what she should've been doing in the first place, so she accepts the invitation and comes over, right? _

_When we open the books I only just remember that Lilly is the worst study partner ever. She starts talking about this cute guy she meets at the mall. And I am NOT going to go into detail about him because it would take a whole other letter. Seriously! Lilly spent an hour describing him, and she would've been longer if I didn't ask her to leave. Of course she was highly insulted and left, and I'm too tired to write about the distractions from Jackson, Rico, Dandruff Danny, and Amber and Ashley._

_Oh yeah! Is your mom going to let you come to Malibu for the summer? It would be awesome just to have one last summer together (me, you, and Lilly) before we go to college. If money's an issue, well, your best friend's a superstar, so you know the answer to that question._

_Miss you lots,_

_Miley:)"_

I clicked the send button before I lost my brain cells. For the past few months I've actually considered putting the phrase 'P.S. I love you,' at the end of my emails to Oliver. I actually did it once, but thankfully I got back my sense and erased it before I sent the letter.

Oliver moved away about two years ago, right at the end of the tenth grade. I've sent him one email everyday since the day he moved, sometimes two—maybe once in a blue moon, three?

I know what you're thinking. Is she that desperate? But it must not be that weird to Oliver, because he sends me back a letter for every single letter I send to him. And they're no just short little 'That's cools,' or 'Alrights,'. He actually sends me decent 500 word emails. And that's my main source of hope.

Yes…Hope. Hope that my best friend could possibly love me as much as I love him. Hope that we'd go to the same college and come together. And hope that maybe someday we would be sitting in front of a bright Christmas tree watching the snow fall—just like the scene from the movie the 'Christmas story'.

I don't know why that scene comes to thought every time I think of me and Oliver, but some how it just seems to fit.

I popped out of my little fantasy when I heard a voice coming from my computer saying "You've got mail."

My heart started racing. What did Oliver put in the email? How did he reply so fast? Oh No! He turned into one of those boring emailers who only put a word or two in each letter and don't even bother capitalizing anything? Would my one source of hope be demolished?

I bravely checked my email. When I finally got the nerve to look at the email I let out a sigh of relief. It was from Lilly. Let's just say in my book, Lilly was notorious for leaving short emails with fairly bad grammar. It's not that Lilly is bad at English—not at all! It's her best subject, and let me tell ya, she is way better at writing persuasive essays. Seriously, she could probably convince me the sky was red if she wanted to.

It's just that Lilly doesn't see the point of writing really long emails that go into any detail. Which is why I am so glad Oliver moved away and not her.

Wait…that didn't come out right. Let's try again. I'm glad Oliver's emailing skills are superior to Lilly's so that when he moved away we could still keep in good contact with each other. I think that works, doesn't it?

Lilly's email read:

_" what's the diff between a seniora and a seniorita"_

I rolled my eyes. Lilly had put off learning a new language until senior year. Her Spanish final was the day after tomorrow and she didn't even know the difference between a seniora and a seniorita? I had taken **French** in freshman and softmore year and even I knew the difference.

"_Lilly," _I typed.

"_You should have probably learned this your first week in the classroom. If I was a good friend I would leave it at this and force you to look it up on your own, but since I'm your best friend…Fine! I'll give you the answer._

_A seniora is like a 'Mrs.' in English, or 'Madam' in French. In short when you call a woman Seniora, it means they're married. Seniorita is what you call girls who aren't married, like 'Miss' and 'Mademoiselle'. _

_Amazingly still your friend,_

_Miley"_

I sent the letter, feeling a small surge of guilt for being so snotty to Lilly, but she knew it was all fun. I checked the time at the corner of my computer. 12:00 midnight. I should probably go to bed…but Oliver might reply.

Oh! Who am I kidding? He's all the way across the country, which means it would be like 3:00 a.m., and he goes to church…early. So he would have gone to bed hours ago, unless he's in one of those trivial video game matches with his brother that goes on for hours. He would still be so into his game he wouldn't even think about checking his email…

And here I am like a fool thinking of all the possible things that could happen to make him want to check his email. I wish I could just call him, but my dad would be beyond angry. I don't really understand why, I mean, we have millions of dollars—maybe even billions, but it has something to do with leading a normal life.

I cannot wait until I graduate and get all my money for me. Yeah, now I sound absolutely awful, like I'll leave my brother and my dad hopelessly poor. Of course I'm not going to do that. I'll still give my dad his salary for being my agent, and he'll have all his money from when he was a rock star. Plus, my Christmas present to Jackson is paying for his college tuition. He doesn't know though. He would never take it if I offered it to him, so I'll just have to force him to take it.

I gave up sitting at my computer and went to my bed. Spreads out all over it were college pamphlets to schools I had been accepted to. I've pretty much narrowed it down to a couple—all of them in towns where I can still record music. My dad had his heart set on me going to the University of Tennessee. Located in Knoxville, it's just a short drive away from the country music capitol of the world, Nashville, which is also the location of many of my family members.

My dad and I have talked about this and we both know the smart decision would be for me to stay in California, and my top choice on the West coast would be UCSB (University of Santa Barbara) just because of the beautiful views and great programs.

Then I have a third choice…the school that may or may not be the best for me, but it's the school I really want to go to mostly because it has the one thing I want the most.

Oliver announced a couple months ago he would be attending NYU. It's in New York, and it would be easy to find a place to record and to do concerts. But my dad doesn't want me to go. He refuses to go to New York for some very odd reason, and he's afraid I'll get mugged, or raped, or murdered. Still, he doesn't know the real reason I'd go to NYU.

He doesn't know that if I go to New York, I won't be planning on walking the streets alone.

So basically, my goal is to find out if he loves me before I make my choice. I know I don't have much time. I have until the end of July to make my decision. I know it's really strange that I have until that long, but let's just say my dad has connections.

"You've got mail. You've got mail."

I went over to my computer expecting just a thanks from Lilly, but I was very happy to see an email from Oliver titled 'Hey'. Oliver never put much effort into clever names for his emails, so this didn't worry me. I opened up the email and it read:

"_Miley,_

_Sorry to hear about your day. I had finals last week and I am so glad they are over! Luckily I managed to pull off at least a B in all of them (Even Math!). You'll probably get an A in everything since you're so smart, so I wouldn't even worry about it."_

How sweet is that? He thinks I'm smart, but I don't know why he has this idea I'm so much smarter than him. He scored 1400 on his SATs; I got 1200, which I guess is good too. But seriously, 1400? Oliver? And he thinks I'm so smart, aw!

"_My mom and I've been talking about me coming to Malibu for the summer. She said it would be okay, but I'd be coming out myself, and I'd kind of have a limited amount of money. You see, I'm using all my money to buy my plane ticket, and my mom says she can't spare anything. So…I was wondering if I could crash at your place, eat your meals, go with you everywhere anywhere? I promise I won't eat more than my share."_

Honestly, he has to be the sweetest boy on the planet. He's actually asking permission to crash my house! And he's using his own money to come and see me? (And Lilly of course…) And he wants to go with me everywhere, anywhere! Aw!

"_And I'll be bringing someone with me (if you let me come)…My girlfriend, Macey."_

What?

What? Oliver has a girlfriend? He's never mentioned this before! Never, ever! And I've read every single one of his emails over and over again. And guess what, not once did he mention a girlfriend or even another girl! And there's no way I could have over looked it…I mean I think the word girlfriend would have caught my eye!

"_I've told her all about you and Lilly (but especially you)."_

Okay, fine! I admit it. I made up the 'but especially you' part, but I needed a little something to cheer me up. Even if it was just a little fantasy I made up. Still, I guess he's been telling her about me…and Lilly. We never leave Lilly out of our letters. For me it's the boundary between friendship and more than friendly. Lilly just works out to be a nice barrier.

"_She really wants to come and meet you guys, plus she's never been to California, you know, kind of stuck in Wisconsin her whole life. Now listen, Miley, I know this might be very intruding and all so if you want maybe we could stay at a hotel—"_

A hotel?! With one room and very possibly one bed! I cringe at the thought. There is no way my Oliver is staying at a hotel with that slut! Okay, I have no evidence to prove she's a slut…but I'm going through a rough time right now, okay?

"—_or something. I'm thinking of coming maybe even as soon as next week if that's alright. I know you have finals, but I wouldn't be there until like Friday, and I really want to see my friends graduate." _

Even when I could throw a bomb at him he still never fails to make me have butterflies. He wants to see me graduate. And right now I really hate hating him! Why oh why does he have to have a girlfriend? Why, God, why? Why my man?

I can't finish reading the rest of the email. It's too painful. Tomorrow I'll have to reply and pretend everything is all okay—pretend like I want to meet his girlfriend, and pretend I'm happy for him. I threw the pamphlets off my bed and got under the covers without even turning my light off.

I'm angry. I'm angry at Oliver for not telling me he had a girlfriend. I'm mad at this Macey for being Oliver's girlfriend. And I'm mad at myself for falling so deeply in love with a boy I've only had email contact with for two years.

**WHAT AM I GOING TO DO??**

I can't just tell him I'm in love with him. That would be insane.

Think, Miley, think. What to do…what to do?

The first step would be to get rid of his girlfriend—but how? Murder is out of the question…or is it? I could always refuse to let his girlfriend stay at the house, rent a hotel room out for her and win Oliver over during the nights we have alone.

Yeah! That'll probably work, but won't Oliver be suspicious? I guess I'll just have to blame it on dad.

Wait, what if he just wants to stay at the hotel with her if that's the case? I can't let them sleep at the same hotel, let alone the same room.

What am I going to do?

I know I can't avoid the fact that both Oliver and Macey are going to have to stay at this house, but there must be a way…I've got it! Or at least I think I do. Do you want to hear my plan? Of course you do! And if you don't well too bad 'cause I'm gonna tell ya anyways!

Now, I work better in well organized steps, and this'll probably help me practice my science procedures so I am going to create a step by step process to make Oliver mine! Mwa ha ha ha ha!!

1. Pretend like I want this Macey to be here and become very close friends with her.

2. Share a room with her and make Oliver sleep in the guest room.

3. Tell her all sorts of things about Oliver that he wouldn't want me telling her and totally turn her off to him.

4. Put Oliver in situations that force him to choose between me and her and help her see that Oliver is not a good guy. (Even though he is…)

5. Make Macey hate Oliver so much she'll go home.

6. Convince Oliver that any girl who doesn't appreciate him doesn't deserve him.

7. Make Oliver magically fall for me and live happily ever after.

And all that has to happen in about a month and a half. For this I'm going to need an accomplice…and that means I have to tell Lilly.

--

"Lilly…Oh, Lilly…" I'm trying to wake Lilly up without much success. I've yelled in her ears, screamed in her ears, blasted my iPOD in her ears, blasted her Dodger's bullhorn in her ears, and she still didn't wake up!

So now I'm trying a different approach. Instead of 'bamming' her awake, I'll be nice and soft, and gently bring her from her rest. And if that doesn't work?

Bring on the water bucket!

"Lilly, Time to get up…"

All of a sudden, Lilly popped up from her bed, and I was so shocked I flew back onto the floor.

"Now if you could have been that nice since the beginning," she said with a big smile on her face, "of your attempts to wake me up, I would have totally responded more quickly."

"You were awake the whole time?" I asked bewildered.

"Yep."

"But how did you stand the sound? It was so loud!"

"Oh let's just say I'm used to it, and leave it at that."

I simply nodded my head. "You want to go to the mall?"

"The mall? Why?"

"To make up for my rude behavior yesterday…?"

"Yeah, you really do need to make it up to me, but for some reason, I don't believe that's why you want to take me to the mall?" She gave me a suspicious look. "And why would you wake me up so early. Why do we have go to the mall _now?_"

I quickly pondered an excuse. I didn't want to tell Lilly now… "Fine…there's this really nice pair of shoes that I have to have, and I'm afraid if I don't hurry they'll run out."

"Okay, okay, I'll buy it for now, but later you've got some splanin' to do, because I know Hannah Montana could probably have a pair just like the shoe's you want custom made for her."

"Alright then. Now get dressed so we can go!" I motioned out of her room.

Lilly quickly pulled on a pair of dirty jeans and a tank top. She grabbed a hair-tie and pulled her long blonde hair into a sloppy pony tail. "Okay, I'm ready."

I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out of the house. We got into my car and drove off. Before I even started the engine Lilly popped on the radio.

"Lilly, please turn that off."

"The radio? Why?"

"I'm kind of sick of music these days."

Lilly raised her eyebrows at me. "Miss Hannah Montana sick of music? I never thought the day would come. Of course, Lola Luffnagle hasn't reached that point in her life yet. Nope, not a single day of her life has she ever not wanted to listen to a song. Music, music, music. Pop, punk, alternative, rock. Yes, Lola Luffnagle loves them all—"

"Lilly shut up already!" I snapped. "I'll let you listen to the radio, just change it to something less mushy-gushy."

"You don't like 'Hey there Delilah'?"

I ignored her question. "Please just change it to hip hop or country or something!!"

"Fine, fine!" She said getting jumpy. She pushed a button. "There we go…'Teardrops on my Guitar' by Taylor swift."

"NO!"

"Ah! Okay, okay! Calm down Miley!" Lilly pressed another button.

I heard the first few notes of the song.

"_If we were a movie, _

"_You'd be the right guy—"_

"Urg!" I yelled, pressing yet another button, and soon 'Hey Ya!' was blasting through the car. "Finally! A song I can listen to without puking."

"You can't listen to your _own_ song without puking?" Lilly questioned. "Okay. Who is he?"

"Who is who?"

"The guy you're totally in love with and the reason you're taking me on this little outing."

"How did you—"

"Miley. You couldn't bear to listen to two of your favorite songs and one of your own. Your totally love sick now who is he?"

I hesitated.

"You know I'm going to find out eventually, so you might as well just tell me," she sing-songed.

"Okay, it's, it's—Oliver."

"Really? Me too!"

I let out a gasp of horror. How could this possibly happen?!

"Just kidding," she said smiling. "I actually have a crush on JA—someone else."

I normally would have totally bombarded her with questions about her crush, but not today. This conversation was much too important to change the subject.

"So Oliver…I always knew it would happen eventually. So, why'd you wait so long to tell me?"

"I didn't exactly start liking him until he moved away…and it wasn't really necessary to tell you, until now."

"Why now?"

"Look we're here," I said motioning my head to the mall. "Why don't we eat lunch and talk about it then?"

"Why do we have to wait for lunch to talk about it! I'm dying to hear it now. And I don't even know what I'm going to hear!"

"Let's just say Ollie's coming to Malibu for the summer. And he has a girlfriend. And I have a plan."


End file.
